Sonata Dream
by xXAddictedtoPockyXx
Summary: Her pale skin glistened under the moonlight. She was his Sonata, and He was her Dream. A dream that would keep getting reborn.


**I probably should be updating my multi-chapter stories right now, but I got the strange inspiration to write this one shot. This takes place around the feudal times, with Kimonos and all. I hope you enjoy!**

He stared at her, just stared.

Her pale skin was glistening in the pale moonlight as she looked up at the moon.

Her long hair flowed down her back, like a gentle waterfall, cascading.

She was playing her Lute while singing.

The First born of the Mashiro Clan.

The noble family that had ruled over Kyoto for over 100 years.

Here he was staring at the beauty that enticed all.

He was just of the Fujisaki family.

A noble family, yet lower than her.

Famous for Kabuki they entertained behind a mask.

Pretending to be happy.

She was old enough to be wed off, 14.

He was but a measly 15.

Both of them could, if they wanted to, get engaged to each other.

Against their wills.

But wishing for her happiness, once she saw she was displeased at the thought of an arranged marriage.

Remembering the day she had glowered at him.

Wishing to be Free-spirited all her life.

Him being the gentleman he was, hid his sadness behind a mask as he bowed gracefully toward her, and kissed her hand.

She had slapped him, yet he felt satisfied.

Satisfied he could be a Scapegoat of her anger.

He remembered his trip to the far off place, where people had yellow hair, and danced and smiled happily.

They even had a sort of sad music called a sonata.

It was sweet, yet deadly.

It lured you into its sweet caresses, only to pain your heart with sadness.

The trip back to Japan was horrible of course, but that sweet music was what kept him going.

He was treated as a hero by fellow nobles, for being brave enough to venture off.

Yet she just looked away, pretending not to have a care in the world.

He wanted her so bad, yet, he loved her enough not to force her into anything.

He accidentally shook a few leaves in the tree he was hiding in.

That had caught her attention as she ceased playing and singing.

That melodic voice called out, "Who's there?"

He couldn't withstand it anymore.

He jumped off the tree and appeared behind her.

"I,"

She was shocked at seeing the Fujisaki heir behind her.

She had pretended not to like him.

She admired him for going to the far off land, and coming back in one piece.

But she didn't welcome him home, she showed no sign of liking him.

She remained Nonchalant.

She wanted to remain free-spirited such as all her life.

Yet she knew, knew, that it was her responsibility to marry into a good family.

The Mashiro Clan would become more powerful if she married into the Fujisaki family.

But she resented the fact that she had to do this.

Once she saw him however, she had decided she may marry him if forced to.

After he kissed her hand, not knowing what to do, she slapped him.

He just smiled while she glowered.

She played her lute in sadness as she gazed up at the moon.

Alone.

She heard a rustling behind her and had demanded who was there.

Then behind her, there he appeared.

She was vulnerable, only in her sleeping clothes she stared at him.

His eyes locked onto hers.

He swooped down, no longer able to resist, and gave her a short, yet sweet kiss.

He smiled a secret smile.

Both of them knew.

Melancholy Love was present in both of them.

She was his Sonata, He was her Dream.

She agreed to marry him.

Within months, she had conceived a child.

She was to give birth when she got the news.

He had died, fighting for her honor.

She had never forgotten that moment in time.

Their meeting under the moonlight.

As she brought her child into the world, the only word going through her mind was…

Nagihiko.

The child grew up fatherless, but she tried to be a good influence.

To her son, whom she had named after her lover.

Nagihiko.

10 years have passed since then, and one day she never woke up.

Her child cried for her at night, yet she couldn't respond.

She had died an early death, yet the dream would continue.

She would be reborn and the cycle would continue once again.

The Sonata Dream would repeat forever more.

**There's my little one shot. I was listening to Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata as I was writing this… and yeah. I think you could figure out it was Rimahiko. Nagihiko died right as Rima was to give birth. So he was reborn in Rima, and so Rima died 10 years later, (about 24-25 years old) and she was reborn eventually too. Reincarnation basically. But I hope you enjoyed this one shot!**

**xXAddictedtoPockyXx**


End file.
